


One More, Ren

by newt_scamander



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, SO, hux is going into the air force, ren was lukes ward but luke abandoned him bc he sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More, Ren

This ache was nothing like he’d ever felt before. 

He woke up in Hux’s bed, thoroughly enveloped in his scent. He could feel Hux’s breath on the back of his neck and his arms around his middle. 

For the last time. 

When he opened his eyes he saw the letter, his recruitment information, folded in thirds on the bedside table.He’d read it over and over. Hux’s report date, the rucksack list, the rules regarding outside contact while in basic training. Appearance regulations.

He turned over and was surprised to see Hux already awake.”Good morning.” Kylo whispered, burying his face in Hux’s neck.

“Good morning. What are you doing? You look upset.” Hux whispered, kissing his temple.

“I am upset.” Kylo answered, his voice shaking. “They’re- they’re gonna make you cut your hair. And shave your beard.” 

“It’s just hair, my love. It’ll grow back.” Hux promised tenderly.

“But you’re leaving. And you said- you said you wouldn’t. You promised.” Kylo could feel tears running down his cheek and he bit the inside of his cheek sharply. 

“Hey, hey. Don’t cry.” He whispered, drawing Kylo closer. 

Kylo could feel his heartbeat thrumming and he couldn’t help the noise that escaped him. 

“I’m not leaving. I’m going away, but just for a while. I will come back.” Hux promised. 

Kylo nodded. “You have to.” 

“I will, Kylo. Believe me. You couldn’t keep me away. You know I have leave when I come back?” 

Kylo nodded. 

“I was thinking about coming back to get you. You’d still have three weeks off from school and we could go have a road trip. I’ll take you to Disney World, the beach, anywhere you want.” Hux suggested.

“Really? You’re coming back?” Kylo bit his lip, looking up at him. 

“Yes, babe. I promise.” Kylo nodded and kissed his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

They lay together for a while, breathing each other in and measuring the heartbeats. 

Then Kylo got up. 

“Come on. You’ve got to be there soon.” He said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Right.” Hux nodded, pulling himself out of bed. “I’m going to shower- want to join me?”

Kylo shook his head. “No, I want to clean. Is that okay?” 

“Of course baby.” Hux nodded, kissing his temple and padding off to the bathroom. 

Kylo got up and made the bed and straightened the pillows. He folded up Hux’s pajamas, his t-shirt and jeans from the day before and his own clothes before stuffing them in his backpack. 

He got dressed, sneaking into the bathroom. 

“Hey.” Hux smiled, sticking his head out of the shower curtain. “Come to join me?” His hair was all sudsy and his shoulders were tinged pink from the scrubbing. Kylo felt his chest tighten. He was gonna miss that.

“Just to brush my teeth.” Kylo explained, grabbing his toothbrush. It was a fancy one, to go with the fancy toothpaste Hux bought. 

“Ah. Stay in here with me, just a minute though. Gotta rinse and repeat.” He winked, disappearing behind the shower curtain once more. 

Kylo brushed his teeth and washed his face before perching on the vanity. He could see soap sliding down Hux’s body and he wanted to be in there with him. But he knew it would make it worse. 

Hux got out of the shower and stood on the floor mat, using a towel to dry the beads of water. “Are you satisfied with the state of our room?” 

Kylo nodded. “Yes, it’s nice and neat now.” 

“Wonderful, thank you. Now, get ready to go. Is your phone plugged in?” 

Kylo nodded again, biting on his lip. 

“Perfect, good boy. I’ll get dressed and we’ll be off. Make sure you have your license, you have to drive the car home.” Hux reminded, wrapping the towel around his waist.

His throat tightened again and Kylo had to bite down on the inside of his cheek. 

“Alright, let me get dressed babe. Would you mind putting my bag in the car for me?” 

Kylo nodded and slipped out of the bathroom. He had to get out of there or he’d start crying. And that wouldn’t do. 

He grabbed Hux’s bag from the chair and made sure his phone was charging. The bag was heavy but he could manage it and so he did, lugging it down all the stairs and stowing it in the back of the car. 

When he got back upstairs Hux was dressed, a skinny white tie tucked under his white collar. His black jacket was neat and pressed with creases in just the right spots. He smiled slightly and grabbed his phone, holding it up to take a picture. 

“Kylo-” Hux flushed. 

“No, I need it.” Kylo defended, brushing over the phone screen. 

“Right. Okay. Let’s go get some breakfast huh baby?” 

Kylo nodded and reached for his hand. “Sounds good.” 

***

 

They ate breakfast, syrup sticking to the corners of Kylo’s lips and Hux’s fingers. He watched Hux suck his fingertips into his mouth and couldn’t resist snapping a picture. Another one. 

“You’ll write me?” Kylo blurted, stroking Hux’s thumb nervously. 

“Every day.” Hux promised steadily, offering a small smile. 

“Okay. And if you can call me?” 

“I’ll call you every chance I get.” 

Kylo nodded, biting on his lip.

They drove in silence for a while, Kylo staring at Hux and desperately trying the memorize the exact shade of green his eyes were in the rising sun and the way his fingers gripped the steering wheel. He leaned over and kissed his cheek, breathing him in. 

“What are you doing?” Hux asked. 

“Kissing you. I only have-” he glanced to the clock and felt his stomach twist. “Thirty minutes.” 

“Don’t say that. I’m not dying, Kylo.” Hux said sharply. 

Kylo nodded. “Yes, I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I’m sorry. You just have to understand. Kylo, this is everything I’ve ever worked for. This is the only option I have.” 

“I understand.” Kylo nodded. 

“But it doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” Hux promised. 

“I love you too.” 

Hux nodded and pulled his hand away, turning the steering wheel into the parking lot.

“O-oh.” Kylo gasped, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Hush love. Stay calm. Relax.” Hux insisted, unbuckling his seat belt. 

“I’m calm. I’m- I’m fine.” 

But he wasn’t because Hux was leaving, just like his mom, just like his dad and just like his uncle. He would be all alone. 

“I’m going away but I’m coming back. Baby, please believe me.” 

Kylo nodded. “You’re coming back.” 

“Yes baby. I’m coming back and I’ll smother you with kisses. I promise.” 

Kylo nodded and opened the door. 

Hux had the bag over his shoulder and he took Kylo’s hand as soon as he got around, squeezing it tightly. “Be brave.” 

“For you.” 

“For me. Because if you cry, I’ll cry and I’ll look like a punk ass bitch in front of all these people. Can’t have that can we, sweet boy?” 

“Not at all.” Kylo agreed, kissing his collarbone. “But you’d better go. So I’m not tempted to stuff you in this bag and carry you back home.”

“Of course.” Hux nodded, dropping the bag. He used his free hand to cup Ren’s face, pulling him close to seal their lips and in that one moment everything was okay. 

But it was not to last. 

“You have to leave now. You have to go.” Hux whispered. 

“I know. I love you.” Kylo whispered. 

“I love you.” Hux whispered back, pushing him away. “Go on.” 

Kylo turned away and started walking to the car before he felt a tug on his coat. He turned around and was met with Hux’s lips. He felt his stomach twist and for one glorious moment everything was okay. 

“I needed one more.” Hux whispered when they parted. “I love you so much baby.” 

“I love you too.” Kylo whimpered, cupping his face. 

“Go, now. You have to go.” Hux insisted, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Kylo turned away and opened the door, biting on the inside of his cheek. He was in the car when the first tear fell. 

***

“We now present- the graduating cadets from this season’s basic training.” 

The moment the general was finished speaking Kylo was up, searching desperately for Hux. 

He found him and it was as if he had never left. 

“Just one more, Ren. One more.” Hux whispered, kissing him over and over. 

“A hundred more. A thousand more.”


End file.
